Teeter
by tomatoXcherrylover
Summary: It is not a secret that Kaito is very loyal to Master. And it is not a secret either that he is grateful to Miku for saving him from being deleted. When an unknown 'bug' reappeared within Miku and the only solution that seems to have the most probability cure will be Operation Deletion, will he save Miku or will he support Master's decision?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

She was sad, that was what he only knew. She was feeling despair and he can feel it in every particle of his being.

He could see that despite being the most popular diva she was, she feels alone. From her viewpoint, he could understand. The Vocaloid House was full of Vocaloids, and even if the Utauloids, Fanloids and Pitchloids lived on another mansion at the same property, she was still singled out.

Yes, Hatsune Miku, the everybody's girl, was feeling alone. He first deduced that maybe it's in her ego, but after trying to step on her shoes, he realized why.

Her closest friends from Crypton were made with partners. And even though she was always with Luka Megurine, it doesn't cover up the fact that they weren't righteously each others' half.

From outside, Miku was happy but he could feel that deep inside there's a slight fear gnawing in her mind.

What if something happen? Who will I run to? Who will understand me? What if I end up being completely alone? Who will hold my hand and say I'm here? These are the thoughts that continued to ran in her mind when she's got nothing to do.

He wanted to comfort her, really. It was because of her that's why he existed, no matter how small the existence was. And from years of passively watching her, he had grown to love this cheerful girl with witty remarks.

To be able to be with her side will be the biggest dream he has. He wanted to take away her tears. He wanted to comfort her after a tiring concert. He wanted to make songs for her and sing it with her.

He wanted to be with Hatsune Miku_ forever_.

This passion must have been very strong for after singing her a lullaby he knows she never hears an unexpected development came. He was stroking her long hair, her head resting on his lap when she became conscious.

At first, he was sure that she'll go back to sleep but her aqua eyes blinked at him largely and she let out a muffled scream. Miku sat up on her bed and tried to slap herself as if trying to know whether she was still asleep or not.

He was confused with her actions. He looked left and right whether there was an intruder. There was none.

He jumped from his seat when a warm hand stroke his cheek.

What...? How...?

"Wow," Miku breathed. "wow. I thought I was only dreaming but you're real! I...I thought I was only hallucinating but you're real! You're the one cheering me up!" She giggled. "Master will be delighted to have you! Just wait and see!"

He couldn't speak. She can see him? A hopeful grin appeared on his face.

"How rude of me! I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" she said in excitement.

Now, that's a question that he didn't know how to respond. Who was he? More importantly, _what_ was he? A line of possible names appeared in his mind. He stared at Miku in silence and saw the person reflected on her eyes.

"I'm-"

"Miku-neechan?"

He whirled around to see a girl-no, a pretty boy with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes dragging a banana-printed pillow. Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin's male counterpart, who adores Miku like his twin.

"Len-kun! What's the matter? It's past ten! You should go to bed." Miku scolded.

"I was, but Rin kicked me out of the room. We have an arm wrestling and said winners get to own the whole room." The boy grumbled then blushed. "Please stop referring me as a kid. Can I sleep here?

"Anyway, who are you talking to?"

Miku raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, this guy here-"

"Huh?" Kagamine Len's eyes narrowed. "There was a guy here? Kaito was rummaging the fridge and I'm sure no guy could get in 'cause Luka-neechan locked the Crypton Division's door because Gakupo's being a pervert again. Was there...someone who's sneaking in your room, neechan?"

Miku frowned at Kagamine Len. "Was? Don't be rude, Len! He's standing in front of you, say hi!"

The boy looked around again. He froze when the boy's sharp eyes stopped at him before it slide to another direction, not noticing him. Kagamine Len gave Miku a once over before letting out a sigh. He closed the door and rummaged for a futon before setting it down beside Miku's bed.

He watched as Kagamine Len gently ushered Miku to the bed and hummed, if his guess was right,'Fireworks rain' (1) under his breath. "Look at those eyebags, Miku-nee. You must be really exhausted. Sleep tight, ne? I'll eat all of your nightmares (2)." he joked.

"But I'm not kidding...He's really there!" Miku protested.

"Vocaloids can't see ghosts." The boy continued to hum, the tune going to melodious. "I see no one."

To his disappointment, Kagamine Len was right. He got passed through continuously.

Everything started to blur, the last image he saw was Miku's aqua eyes before everything blacked out.

He was back in darkness again.

* * *

_**A/N:** (1) Fireworks Rain-Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku_

_ (2) Dream Eating Monochrome Baku-Kagamine Len_

_Please feel free to review. Thanks for reading!_


	2. I: KAITO

**KAITO**

* * *

Kaito wished darkly that everyone should die.

It was a perfect morning. It was supposed to be, but maybe because the world liked to make fun of him, it' s not.

"Kaito! Stand up there and get Meiko!" A pink-haired Vocaloid shouted at him from the kitchen.

Kaito ignored Luka's rambling. She was ordering him to fetch Meiko down the cellar because apparently, it's her duty to do the groceries.

Like hell would he get back down there and get a fourth bump on his head.

"Geez, you're useless!" Luka walked out and headed towards the cellar herself.

Huh. She must be still hung over with her argument yesterday with Gakupo. Sometimes, Kaito just wanted to step in and tell them to get their sexual tension over with.

"No fair! It's my turn to drive the road roller today!" A girl's voice yelled. Rin dashed towards her twin, face flushed from anger.

Len managed to dodge Rin's attack. He ran towards the living room where Kaito was sitting so languidly, almost knocking off the vanilla ice cream the older Vocaloid was holding. They circled around the sofa like a pair of angry wolves.

"Settle down, kids." Kaito said.

"Bug off, Kaito-nii!" Rin sneered, her blue eyes intensely glaring at Len. She made a jump and used Kaito as a leverage before she glomped Len. She caught his leg and they were now wrestling the key from each other.

Len finally got out of Rin's clutches, his face scattered with fingernail marks. He stuck his tongue to the female blonde before he made a run for the yard.

They left Kaito staring at the white blob on the carpet. He gritted his teeth before he started to clean the ice cream. Okay, he'll let this pass. Kaito was the mature one. He was the patient one. He was the-

The basket of orange and banana was lying on the table. The tuna was inside the fridge, unsecured. And the sake supply will be be down to zero before noon. Oh, Meiko wouldn't be able to buy for tomorrow because of her hang over and Luka won't certainly get out the newly built door to keep out Gakupo and his sexual harassment. Kaito grinned evilly.

He blinked out of his stupor when a twin tailed girl appeared to the kitchen, skipping towards the refrigerator and taking out a leek. She hummed a sad tune under her breath. Kaito realized that the song was not familiar. Maybe it's a new composition Master made?

"Hey, Kaito. You look quite gloomy." Miku said in greeting.

Kaito huffed. "Ah, well. It's your turn to torture Kaito since everyone have done their fair share."

Miku gave a fake gasp. "Oh my, are you alright? Please don't burst into tears, BaKaito."

Kaito rushed to her and gave her a playful noogie. She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Wanna hang out?" Miku offered. "You better say yes!"

"Of course, princess." Kaito teased.

They headed out towards the ice cream parlor by the city, casually greeted by fans, requested by Miku herself. He suspected that she'd done that just to cheer him. The thought sprung an unexpected warmth in Kaito.

Kaito had adored Miku for years. From when they were still master programs in a computer up until their chips were placed into artifical robot shells. It never wavered for once when they were upgraded into the first real androids-with almost a human capacity to feel and to think by themselves. They can eat, drink, and yeah, poop, that's how powerful technology was. It was all thanks to the young and genius Master who took all of them under his wing and is now their 'father'.

Kaito still taste the fear in his tongue as the creators talked about phasing-out the subprograms from the market and completely erasing Kaito's main program.

He didn't sell well like Meiko's, they would whisper to themselves 'No one was captivated with his voice. What use does this product have?' Kaito would bang his fists at the screen but they would ignore him. What care do they have on a virtual boy having a tantrum inside a hologrammed box? They just made it out in a whim to observe a Vocaloid's character design. It's not like they actually know that there was an existence in it.

The 'Operation Deletion' took weeks, months and eventually years. Kaito remained in the dark laboratory room, untouched but haunted. Songs made from his subprograms grew fewer and fewer until he cannot feel a single alert or notification. The beautiful feelings wrapped inside a song were denied from him.

Kaito spent years not feeling anything.

The only information he got from the cleaning and maintenance staff was there were a number of young Vocaloids being made and fans loving it to the point of making their own renditions. There was a talk about red and pink and violet and orange and yellow. Teal or green was talked in an animated manner.

He knew that he should have felt anything-resentment, bitterness even envy would be good to fill up his hollow self. Nothing came but longing.

Then it came. By the distance, he heard his name being called out by a sweet voice. At first he tried to say to himself that he's hearing things. But there was a _ping!_ and the blue lights around him twinkle in light. One of his subprograms was currently being used. Kaito felt words in his mouth and melody slowly forming in his throat. Giddinness surged towards his body.

The sweet voice spiraled around him, enveloping the virtual surroundings._ Please remember him by. Where are you and what are you doing now? (1)_

Kaito replied, no matter how hoarse and painful his throat from stagnancy, with all his might. _Oh hello, how are you? I'm just here busy eating my favorite ice cream._ Then he followed it with the upbeat song the creators always play for him via fan request. _Next time, let's eat it together.(2)_

The creators opened the laboratory door once more, filling up the light. They inserted a connector at the side of the box that Kaito learned to be connected to the other Vocaloids. This was invented by the Master himself who was a young recruit at that time, still wide-eyed.

A girl with ridiculously long, teal hair formed in front of him. She gave him a cheeky smile and bowed, saying with the same cheerful voice, "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku. Please take care of me, senpai."

Kaito merely nodded, overwhelmed, before a pair of yellow lights flashed and gave him quite a welcome.

From that time, he was never left alone.

Kaito ordered two large parfaits and headed back to their table. He saw Miku talking to herself with happiness he never saw before. Were she talking with someone over the phone? No, her headset should have been blinking with pink light.

"Miku...? Who are you talking to?"

Miku's face reddened. "Um...uh..." she stuttered. "No one, I guess."

Kaito placed the chocolate parfait in front of her. "No one? Did a screw loosed itself from all that hair? Because say so, you being a crackhead will be borderline creepy. Master won't like that."

Miku kicked him under the table. "Master doesn't need to know, it's nothing! Geez, why can't you be a carefree dude who's too ignorant?"

"Because whateve personality the fans forces me into, I'm not really programmed as that? Or I did not really developed into one? That there's no need to pretend being an idiot goofball in front of a family member? Choose one, o fair lady." Kaito drawled.

Miku ignored his last retort and instead gazed at him dreamily. He noticed that even though her eyes reflected a guy with blue hair, Kaito wasn't the one she sees. That worried him a bit.

"Is there something wrong?"

Miku snapped back to reality and looked at her side. "Really, it's nothing."

"Miku," Kaito coaxed. "Tell me what is troubling you."

Miku sighed in defeat. "Hypothetically," she started in a mumble. "Hypothetically, you met someone that eventually became your friend. This friend takes care of you and makes you happy and keeps you company. The problem is..."

"The problem is?" Kaito urged her.

"The problem is no one sees him and you only meet this friend when you're sleeping. What do you think, Kai?"

Kaito processed her words. "A guy who takes care of you, makes you happy and keeps you company? While you're sleeping?"

Miku blushed and Kaito noticed it. "Yes."

Kaito gulped down the large bite he had and almost choked on it when realization came to him. "Miku...you're having...sexual fantasies? With whom? With Gakupo? Len? Oliver, Yuuma or Yoioh?"

"What-"

Kaito's face flamed. "Don't t-tell me...it's me? Kami-sama, I m-mean that's cool with me but uh..."

"Kaito, please shut up. I'm not having sexual fantasies, you pervert." Miku blowed her bangs in frustration. "Never mind. You won't understand."

Kaito pressed his lips into a line, studying the distressed girl in front of him. "That's not true."

He brushed off a hand to her jawline. "I'm here for you, okay? I'll help you if this dreams started to bother you, rest assured."

"Thanks."

Kaito patted her head affectionately. Grinning, he said, "Master would surely help us to eliminate it!"

Miku gave him a surprised gaze before her irises slid sideways. "Of course."

Kaito felt that instant the walls building around Miku, blocking her from his sight.

* * *

_**A/N:** (1) 'A request from Hatsune'- Tatsunami-P_

_Original lines: "__Please sometimes recall [KAITO]. Where are you and what are you doing now?"_

_(2) 'An Answer to Hatsune Miku'- Ice-P_

_Original lines: "__Y__es? I was eating an ice cream. Miku, let's eat it together next time." _

_I changed the words a little bit. Tatsunami-P uploaded a 'Dear You' parody from Higurashi no naku Koro Ni telling everyone to remember KAITO. Four hours later, Ice-P who was in a process of doing a song saw it and made an answer song. This was also where Kaito got his signature item._

_Thanks for reading! And reviews would be awesome._


End file.
